


【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃6

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *王爷51X王妃244 爽文向傻白甜*为爱妻亲自下场手撕白莲绿茶婊的小王爷与被宠上天的小王妃*时代为架空/每章都有车/想到哪写哪！





	【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃6

Chapter 新婚之后下马威（早起一点小车车w）  
新婚第二天，两个人到底是因为年轻身体好，所以虽然前一天略微闹得完了，今早却也很早就一起醒来，只是都不愿起床，又在被窝里多腻歪了一阵。  
他们都知道对方已经醒了，但是却很默契地谁都没有先开口说话，双双眯着眼睛享受着此刻的亲昵。  
周身都暖洋洋的，刚开心极了，而且心也有了归处。光一在身边的时候他总是特别安心，这是自己之前从来都没有过的感觉。不用再担心自己的生活不必再发愁自己的将来，而且最重要的是……自己不再是一个人了。  
“光一……”他低低地喃喃着在光一怀中拱了拱脑袋。光一立刻就笑开了，揉着他的头发柔声问，“怎么了？难受吗？”说着立刻揽着他帮他轻轻地揉动后腰处。  
光一的手掌很暖，揉在皮肤上感觉舒服极了。虽然刚并没有觉得多难受，却还是满足地搂着他哼哼几声，享受起了他的服务。  
要知道光一可是最受不了刚这样暧昧黏软的嗓音，再加上大清早，两人刚刚成婚，正是最甜蜜的时候……

\-----------------早上闹一闹w-----------------  
刚看到光一那热情缠绵的眼神就明白了，当下双颊一红小小地“哼”了一声扭着身子背对着他，但是浑圆的小屁股却主动地蹭到了他下身，还翘着拱了两下。  
小恶魔似的。  
“嗯……Tsuyo……”  
光一动容地将他整个人都揣进了怀里，挺腰让硬起的性器在他臀瓣之间缓慢地磨蹭，搂着他的手摸到了软软的胸肉，两指故意夹住乳首慢条斯理揉搓起来，还在他白皙的颈后连连亲吻，吮出一个有一个淡红的痕迹。  
“嗯~讨厌，你……唔……”  
刚被他摸得心痒难耐，禁不住翘起屁股去迎着他磨蹭，光一愉悦地低笑了两声，腾出一只手来揉搓两下他的臀瓣就向外轻轻掰开一点，性器顶端抵住了一张一合的穴口，却只在那边不轻不重地顶磨也不进去。  
酥痒难耐的刚不乐地呜咽着伸手去抓光一的手，光一就势与他十指紧扣，抬头亲亲他的耳朵哑着嗓子低低地要求道：“Tsuyo乖，自己吃进去……”  
“嗯~”刚虽然羞涩却也有些忍不住了，好在现在没有面冲光一，所以倒是没有不好意思到不想动作，他做了个深呼吸调整了一下姿势，努力地放松了穴口的肌肉向光一凑去。  
光一那边也温柔地迎着他慢慢向里顶，他顾忌着刚可能会觉得痛所以一旦刚的动作快了些，他就会往后闪一闪不让他吃得太快。不过这可苦了刚了，昨晚做完之后光一帮他上过的药极其管用，不仅完全消除了疼痛，而且现在内里还濡湿软热的一片，光一硬起的肉棒正好抵在敏感处不上不下地拱蹭，他禁不住又溢出几丝黏腻的呻吟，翘着小屁股划着圈子饥饿地吞吃着光一的性器想要将自己填满。  
两人很快重新结合在一起，光一满足地低叹了一声，撒娇似的将脸埋在了刚颈后的位置磨蹭着闷闷地说：“Tsuyo~好开心……”  
“嗯……我也，我也好开心……”  
刚忽的觉得鼻子有些酸酸的，他努力控制着声音，却依旧被光一听出了一丝颤抖，当下大惊地起身去看他的脸，看到刚眼圈泛红立刻焦急地问：“怎么了？我弄疼你了？别怕啊我这就出来……”“不是的！嗯~”刚一急之下想去楼他的脖子，但是两人现在的姿势却是不太方便，扯到了一下有些发痛，这时候光一已经拔出来了，刚也趁机躺平岔开双腿，还抬腿去勾光一的腰，青涩却诱人地引诱着他：“进来嘛！我……我不痛的，只是开心……”  
光一被他勾得险些失了智，肉棒顶在收紧的肛口轻轻撞了两下，刚轻呼一声瑟缩着并起了腿，又埋怨地轻轻砸了两下光一的肩膀。  
“那我进去喽？”光一用鼻尖亲昵地蹭蹭刚的，见他整个人都陷在床铺之中可怜又可爱，心中不禁又软又甜，一边亲吻着他软热的小嘴一边再次沉腰挺进。  
刚的身体还是那样紧那样热，像有几张小口不间断吮吸着他一般，光一低低地呻吟着满足地半眯着眼睛，等到顶到了最里面，才见刚正睁大了眼睛看着自己。  
“怎么了？”光一有些窘迫地问。  
“嗯……刚才，”刚忍着笑抬手搂着他的脖子，歪歪头故意说，“刚才光一插进来的时候，脸上的表情好可爱。”  
“你……！”光一害羞得险些炸了毛，他泄愤般的在刚白皙软嫩的胸前一通啃咬，直咬的他一开始笑着连连求饶，后来又忍不住地掺进了颤抖的呻吟。  
温柔的抽插缓慢地开始了，并不是光一不想快一点的，只是他心疼刚怕弄痛了他，而且又极喜欢这种缱绻缠绵的感觉，所以这头几天他打算一直都这样跟他亲热。  
“嗯~~这样、这样好……光一……呜~深点……”  
刚很诚实地呻吟着主动调整着角度用自己最舒服的地方去迎他的性器，被温柔却坚定的插入刺激得浑身发颤。也算是初尝云雨滋味的两人都忍不住沉迷在了这温情的欲海之中。  
“我今生只你一个……Tsuyo，我只要你。”  
光一一边坚定地开垦着刚的身子、一次次挤开那爱娇地堆叠着的软嫩入侵到最里面，同时也在他耳旁郑重地许下了誓言。  
“嗯~好、好……不，不够！”刚扭着腰身用抬起右腿勾在了光一腰上，他雾蒙蒙汪着春意的双眸用力睁大了，看着光一近在咫尺的脸要求道，“不够……今生不够，下辈子也要，还有下下辈子……”  
“嗯，都听你的。”  
年轻的躯体纠缠在一起一同律动，旖旎的呻吟声从床帐内接连不断地传出来，虽然现在天已经亮了，但是两人都没那么多顾忌，狠狠地缠绵了一阵。刚似乎越发能够放得开了，慢慢地也不再压抑自己的呻吟，他好像意识到了光一喜欢自己的声音，所以故意诚实又肆意地呻吟着来引诱他。长翘的性器在体内来回穿梭翻搅，虽然不太快却异常过瘾。光一每一次都顶的很深，让刚禁不住随着他的每一记撞击剧烈的颤抖。酥麻的快慰电流般在全身乱窜着，刚渴望地按下光一的脑袋同他接吻。  
就像沙漠中的旅人遇到了甘泉一般，他饥渴地用力吮着光一的唇舌，胡乱扭动着腰迎合他的动作。光一跟他吻了一阵忍不住蹭到刚颈窝拱着脑袋低低地道：“嗯~Tsuyo，想射了……”  
“嗯！~我也……要跟光一一起……”  
光一腾出手来握住了刚汁水淋漓的性器用拇指按住了敏感处连连抚弄，刚惊喘着立刻绷紧肌肉将他裹得更紧，光一加速抽插几下，在刚忍不住咬着他肩膀呜咽着高潮的同时也腰后一麻尽数射出。  
早起这场畅快淋漓的欢爱让两人都出了一身的汗，这时候光一也没有立刻离开，反倒是控制着力道压在刚身上。刚开心的承受着光一传递过来的重量，亲昵地慢慢磨蹭着他的侧脸。  
“啊……我的小王妃。”光一从高潮的愉悦中缓过一些，捧着刚的脸充满爱意地注视着他。在刚晶亮的眸中，他也看到了无限的依恋和柔情，控制不住地又吻上了他笑着的唇。  
柔软的唇瓣让光一几乎不舍得用力，生怕弄痛弄坏了他，刚感受到了他的珍惜，贴着他的唇发出了一阵黏软可爱的笑来。  
“我的光一……”刚搂着他的脖子满足地叹了一声。  
光一对他来说太重要了。他是他生命中唯一的温暖唯一的光芒，刚感激他的出现，感谢他的柔情和疼爱，并且已经决定用自己的全部去回应他。  
虽然说现在自己暂时还需要光一的保护，但是总有一天、总有一天自己也可以成长为光一的依靠。  
这才是结为夫妇的意义不是吗。他们是彼此最后的、最坚定的保护和依靠。

\------------------------------------------------------

两个人缠绵了一早上，日晒三竿光一才懒洋洋地叫了热水，亲自抱着刚去帮他打理好，帮他穿好衣服，两人柔情蜜意地互相整理好了服饰，走到门口光一还忍不住搂着刚的腰又吻了他一次。  
不光是他自己，他发现刚似乎也变得粘人了，光是这一早上，自己就算起身去倒杯水来，他都显得不怎么乐意似的，伸长了胳膊一直到够不到自己才恋恋不舍地松开，自己回来又第一时间马上贴回来……  
粘人得让人心痒！  
“今天我们把王府的事情交接一下。然后我带你四处转转。”光一揽着他的腰带他先去吃了早不早午不午的饭。  
说话间刚也大致了解了一下，光一现在王府的事情分成两块，外面的一些他名下的店铺田产是管家在管，府内事务是一个名叫冬箬的女官在管，这个冬箬还是光一的母亲留给他的人，也算是从小看着光一长大，老资历了。  
刚忽然有点紧张。  
“别紧张，你是王妃，他们只是下人。”光一安抚地捏了捏他的手，“待会儿外面的事情管家跟我会去书房里说，你和冬箬姑姑就在这边交接一下就好，以后我王府的事情都交给你管。”  
“我行吗？”刚有些担忧地问，“我……我之前从来没学过这些东西……”  
“你行的。”光一在他跟前半跪下来，牵着他的手仰头冲他笑道，“你是我王府的主人，那些东西都有旧例，慢慢来就好了。”  
“快起啦，这……我知道了。”刚连忙将他拉起来安置在自己旁边的座位上，这时候外面就通报说管家板桓跟冬箬姑姑都来了。  
“好了，你们在这儿说，我那边很快的。”光一在外人之前依旧表现得非常亲密，他轻吻了一下刚的额头，随后才一步三回头地走了。  
前厅只剩下冬箬跟自己两个人，气氛好像有点尴尬，刚莫名紧张起来，只能拿了杯茶喝了口来掩饰。  
“王妃殿下。”冬箬恭敬地行了个礼，但是不等刚说话就自动站了起来，双手在身前交叠低垂着头，什么也没有说。  
刚沉默了一会儿，忽然觉得不安，实际上他很不适于这种情形，最终沉不住气地先开口道：“你不是来……交接事务的吗？”  
他的语气过于绵软，半点都没有上位者应该有的硬气，但是刚非常敏感，他确定自己看到了冬箬嘴边闪现的极快的不屑的笑。他心中立刻就涌起一股酸胀的感觉，下意识地握紧了双拳。  
“恕我直言，您没有任何掌管府内事务的经验，这些事情还是交给我们就好了。”  
刚听到她不卑不亢的回话微微蹙眉，总觉得自己被看不起了……  
“而且比起这个，王妃的规矩倒是应该再学学。再没有哪家的主子睡到日晒三竿才起的。王妃的任务是劝诫王爷，而不是缠着他磨坏了身子。”  
这话说的非常过分了，刚一时间愣在当场瞪圆了眼睛，怎么也没想到眼前这个人竟然敢这么对他说话！  
但是冬箬却也是心头憋着一把火。昨天她也是守在院外的人之一，甚至换床单的时候都是她带着小丫头进去收拾的，看着明显凌乱而且暧昧的那一片就知道，他们肯定不止一次……  
当场冬箬心里又酸又怒，指甲把掌心都掐破了。她兢兢业业从小拉扯到大、当着宝贝一样疼宠照顾的小王爷，一直都是洁身自好从不贪欢的好孩子，怎么就能被不知哪里冒出来的狐媚子轻易那样勾去勾坏了身子！  
所以她决定了，一定要给这个不知所谓的王妃一点教训。  
虽然刚不知道她复杂荒谬的心理活动，却也明白她对自己的敌意。而且，大概是某种“情敌”的敏锐，刚感觉到了面前的这个人应该是也喜欢光一的。  
一股淡淡的慌张袭上心头，他意识到自己必须要反击了。  
他清了清嗓子，做了个深呼吸在心里给自己鼓了鼓劲，刚想开口就被冬箬打断：“如果您没有其他事情，我就告退了。”  
刚一瞬间感觉有点懵逼，不由得“诶？”了一声，随后接收到了一个更加明显地不屑表情。  
很显然，冬箬并不觉得刚够格当光一的王妃。  
刚心中酸涩，他真的很想放弃，很想就那么摆摆手让她下去，然后再也不见她，不再管什么府内事务，她愿意管就管去，自己只要……  
只要……  
不，自己可不是什么软弱的人，更不是那些任人把握的软脚虾，他是个男人，哦……虽然暂时还没成年……但他总有一天会成长为一个男人，可以堂堂正正地站在光一身旁，他想拥有自己足以被说道的地方跟光一比肩，而不是一直像个懦夫似的只敢缩在他的床上……  
那不就真的应了冬箬此时的鄙视了么。  
“把公中的钥匙和账本给我。”  
刚突然开口道，他的声音变冷了，并且强硬了一些，看着冬箬诧异的脸，他有些解气地继续说：“我不信你是生来就会管家的。我不会可以学，我是你的主子，你没有任何权力拒绝我。”  
冬箬地脸色也板了起来，一下子让刚想起了他的继母，每次见他都是一脸厌恶，仿佛他干了什么不可饶恕的事情一样。  
即便他什么也没做。  
他一瞬间的畏缩又被冬箬看到了，她高傲地挺直了腰轻声说道：“我是王爷的母亲为王爷留下来的管事姑姑，我想我有权利在这件事上说两句话，您似乎也无法拒绝。”  
刚怔愣地看着她。他的耳朵里面嗡嗡地回响着他继母的话。  
【我是你父亲选择的你的新母亲，我想你并没有任何权力拒绝这件事。】  
然后他就被关进了那个小院里面长达十年。  
恐惧和愤怒交织在一起，眼前的景色被模糊了，刚的嘴唇轻轻地哆嗦着，他听到自己对面的女人不屑地哼了一声，他的手紧紧地握在了一起，掌心一片刺痛，一阵委屈翻涌上来，他立刻低下了头。  
一滴眼泪，只有一滴，“啪”地落在了腿上。  
随即他意识到了，自己这样是最没用的表现，自己在这里哭，除了被嘲笑之外没有任何用处。  
他重新抬起头来，虽然眼眶是红着的，但是脸色已经冷了下来。不过由于他过分可爱的模样，并没有什么威胁力。  
“把公中的钥匙，还有账本，给我。不要让我说第三遍。”他轻声说。  
气氛有些冷凝，刚的心跳越来越快，他猛地站起来抓起茶杯用力像地上砸去愤怒地低吼道：“不要让我说第三遍！”  
“你……！”  
“这是怎么了？”  
光一的声音从门口传来，两个人同时朝他看去，冬箬抢先给他恭敬地行了礼，随后谦恭地垂着头，声音中带着些许为难地说：“王爷，婢觉得王妃不曾掌过家务，一切还是循序渐进地来比较好。所以是不是先让他慢慢上手，再将公中的钥匙给他？”  
刚瞪大了眼睛：刚刚她明明不是那个意思！她明明……她明明是看不起自己！为什么现在说的反而是自己急着要把所有大权独揽的样子？  
光一看了看冬箬，目光移到了她脚下的碎茶杯还有她湿掉的裙摆，又看向了刚。刚明显是委屈了，他的眼圈还红着，鼻尖也红红的，像只小兔子似的，光一心疼地立刻迎上去把他搂进怀里，用食指轻轻地滑过他的脸颊柔柔地低声问：“怎么了Tsuyo？”  
“嗯……没什么。”刚一见到光一整颗心都稳定了下来，他平静的冲他笑了笑，甜甜地在他颊边亲了一下，依赖地靠在了他肩上。  
他可不怕被当面上眼药，因为他十分确定，光一肯定会相信自己。就算自己真的是想要大权独揽，光一也会允许的。  
更何况，原本就是光一希望自己“大权独揽”的呢。真可惜冬箬不知道最重要的这一点。  
刚余光瞥到冬箬眼中沸腾起来的愤怒和嫉妒之意，当下爽快极了，抬手揽住光一的腰在他颈边磨蹭了一下。自己是光一心里眼里的唯一，光是这一点就足够冬箬气炸了肺了。  
“撒娇鬼。”光一看出刚在故意示威，却只觉得他可爱得自己恨不得就地吃掉，但是估计到有人在场，只能先亲昵地刮刮他的鼻尖，瞥了一眼冬箬问她，“你交接好了？好了的话就下去吧。”  
“我们还没交接好。”刚淡淡地说，他摩挲着光一腰间，见他眉宇间动摇的神色憋着笑冲他一挑眉，又缓缓将目光投向冬箬故意放柔了语气说，“正说到要给我公中钥匙和账本呢。”  
果然不出刚所料，冬箬气的两条手臂都在抖，恨不得破口大骂这个小不要脸的竟敢当着自己的面勾引王爷！但是她好歹也有些自知之明没敢爆发，只能暗自恨恨地想着不急于一时，总有一天自己会给刚一个终身难忘的教训。  
“嗯。”光一随意吩咐道，“那交过来吧。平时地事情还是你管，总账跟钥匙放在刚这边。还有我私库的钥匙，也给他。”  
冬箬难以置信地瞪大了眼睛：“王爷！那是您私库的钥匙！即使、即使……也应该由您自己保管！”  
“嗯？”光一瞥她一眼，“哦”了一声伸出了手，“那就先给我吧。”  
冬箬这才放了心，隐有得意地从袖子里面掏出一把小小的钥匙交在了光一手中，也把公中钥匙和一本小小的公账交给了他，转身回到自己位置上的时候还挑衅地看了刚一眼，仿佛在说：看到了没？王爷最信任的还是我！  
谁知道光一转手就把两把钥匙放在了刚手心里，让他的手握成拳抓住钥匙之后还在上面亲了亲，满含笑意地望着刚撒娇讨赏地道：“里面的东西都是你的啦！”  
刚被心中涌起的暖流包裹着，他余光瞥到冬箬那一脸难以置信，也听到她刚才倒抽一口凉气的声音了。虽然他觉得解恨极了，却也已经不屑于把自己的注意力再分给她。  
“你也是我的。”刚小小地哼了一声扬起了下巴，露出了一个娇俏又得意的笑来，他伸手搂住了光一的脖子，让钥匙吊在自己指尖摇摇晃晃极尽炫耀。  
“走，我带你逛逛咱们的家。”光一爱怜地亲亲他笑着的小嘴巴提醒道，“收好钥匙哦！不然咱们就没饭吃了。”  
“放心啦！我又不是小孩子了……”  
“是啊是啊，你已经是可以给我生小Tsuyo的大人了。”光一用力顶了一下他的额头，还不等他抗议就一下子把人抱起来，笑着先抱去了卧室。  
光一知道冬箬给刚脸色看了，他一点都不奇怪，他虽然不管事，但是王府里面发生的事情他还是都知道的。冬箬仗着资历老就把自己当半个主子的事情他早知道，只是敬重着她小时候对自己的照顾，这些年没有功劳也有苦劳，所以一直不曾处理罢了。  
只是，她千不该万不该，不该对刚抱有敌意。  
“等你慢慢地看会了账本，我就把冬箬送到下面的别庄上去。”光一由着刚给自己换了套行动方便的衣服，自己弄好了之后又勤快地帮刚穿戴起来，“看账我来教你，Tsuyo那么聪明，肯定很快就能学会了。她也该养老享享福了。”  
“嗯~”  
刚的心情好了起来，他找出一对玉坠来给自己和光一挂好，然后站远了一些打量几眼，得意快步上前楼主了他的脖子说道：“我家光一真帅！”  
“我家Tsuyo也帅。”光一亲亲他的额头，原本是想立刻就带他去园子里逛逛的，但是一时间没忍住，抱着他就不想放手了。  
刚也靠在光一怀里惬意地眯起了眼睛长叹了一声，声音末尾带着满足欢快的上扬。  
“Tsuyo……我好喜欢你。”光一用力将脸埋在了刚的肩窝里磨蹭着掩盖害羞，圈着腰将人越搂越紧。  
“我也是……”刚甜甜地回应着，用力揉乱了光一的头发，突然说，“我们养只猫好不好？”  
“嗯？”光一顶着一头乱毛站直了看他，有些不满地问，“有我还不够嘛？”他可不想任何东西分担刚对他的注意和喜爱！  
刚被他的样子逗得噗嗤一乐，温柔地帮他整理着柔软厚实的发丝轻轻应道：“好，那不养猫了，养光一。”  
“嗯~~”


End file.
